Enchanted
by MonochromeSelene
Summary: Saix isn't the only one captured by his element; but the fact that he has a tendency to lose it doesn't mean that he can't control it when he needs to...unlike a certain Nymph. Discipline and strength are two different things.


Well isn't this just a tempestuous summer. Thunderstorms every few days and going to sleep by lightning.

I just got a new phone that lets me write stuff on it - like, word document write stuff on it !  
>So instead of studying, I spent my time writing stuff watching the massive thunderstorm go on outside my window.<p>

Chyeah.

This is what happens when I get bored and sift through all possible Larxene pairings.  
>I mean SaiLar - who knew ? It might actually work. Especially after you've read too many MonMonCandie fics. Seriously xD<p>

Apologies in advance for any spelling-errors !

_Disclaimer; Kingdom Hearts owned by Disney ._

* * *

><p>Fact; light travels faster than sound. One often saw a storm before one could hear one.<p>

But only the Savage Nymph could _sense_ a storm before any other member saw or heard it coming.

And it was during such times that she could be found staring at the sky from the Grey Area, waiting for the flashes of lightning to begin.

Both the downtown city and castle lights had blacked out that night, leaving nature as the only light source, as unreliable as it was.

The Nymph's figure was illuminated briefly by a flash before the storm plunged the Grey Area back into darkness as a great **CRACK** echoed across the sky.

"You should be in bed, Twelve."

Whether she heard the voice or not, Larxene did not bother to answer, instead staring out at the storm with an unbroken gaze.

"Twelve."

It took a hand on her shoulder to break whatever trance she was in and force her gaze to her visitor.

The Nymph's eyes narrowed as she realized who had dared to interrupt her. "Go _away _Saix." she growled, attempting to shrug off the Diviner's hand.

"You should return to bed." he repeated, golden eyes shining as lightning flashed once more. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Larxene said dryly.

"Don't tell me _you_ haven't spent _hours_ staring up at the moon like some crazed lunatic." she spat.

**CRACK**

"I suppose this would be the time where I take my leave before you _'accidentally'_ attack me." Saix said in his monotone voice, watching sparks fly off the Nymph's skin; he removed his hand from her shoulder as a precaution, only to find that her eyes had once again been captured by the lightning flashes.

"Twelve."

A single flash allowed Saix to see the dazed blinks of the Nymph's eyes as his voice broke the spell holding her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked confusedly, raising an eyebrow.

Truth be told, he had come for the same reason she was kept there; to answer the call of his element. He had come every night without fail to gaze at the lights of Kingdom Hearts; only to find that the storm clouds had blocked it out, and the Nymph had beaten him there.

But of course, being Saix, he wasn't about to admit that anytime soon, so he said instead, "To deal with Nobodies out of bed. Come."

He turned to walk, only to realize that she was not following; she had not yet 'snapped out' of her spell.

He would have to lead her.

Which meant he would have to _touch_ her.

...

Did Larxene have enough control over her power to avoid _electrocuting_ him?

A shock he could deal with; he was no stranger to pain. But electrocution...that would mean certain _erasure_.

The very thought of touching the Savage Nymph was repulsive enough; but to do so while she was so _obviously_ _not_ _in_ _control_ was..._lunacy_.

Had he a heart, Saix would have chuckled at his own joke; but because he didn't, he simply placed a hand on the Nymph's back and began walking.

Thunder rumbled across the Grey Area, growling threateningly at him for taking the Nymph away.

Larxene giggled, wriggling at the Diviner's touch.

"But I don't _want_ to go..."

Saix's eyes slid in the direction of the blonde, now looking back to the storm as more lightning flashed. He did not spare her another thought as he dragged the unwilling Nymph away from the glass wall.

"No!" Larxene snapped, twisting around violently with a charged hand gripping the front of her captor's coat.

He heard the thunder boom victoriously as his back met the glass wall with a **thud**.

Larxene's anger quickly changed as she laughed playfully.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you...it's _very_ rude, leaving a show _before_ it's finished." she said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You need to learn some _manners_." Larxene smirked, tapping his nose with a gloved finger.

She giggled, pushing her body against the Diviner's as she slid her arms around his neck. "_But_...since you _insist_..."

_Insist?_

Since when had he _ever_ encouraged such behaviour...?

Saix looked down his arm to his hand; the one that had been on Larxene's back, now clutching her _waist_.

_Tightly_.

"I-"

The Nymph hushed him as her lips silenced his; one hand running through his hair while the other pinned him to the glass, sending charges through his body.

"Saix..." she murmured against his lips.

The Nymph winced as her tongue sliced itself in Saix's mouth; but on what? She felt herself break free of whatever haze had been clouding her as the pain of her lacerated tongue began to sting.

The Diviner tasted it, a deep growl escaping his chest; Larxene felt it reverb against her body as her senses came back to her.

...what was she _doing_?

She broke away from the kiss, releasing the beserker's hair as she eyed him cautiously.

"Sa..ix..?" the blonde hissed, pushing herself away from the Diviner with disgust. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her coat, but it did nothing to get rid of the taste of the beserker.

Saix's eyes were still closed as he sighed, crossing his arms with a suppressed growl.

Larxene's gaze returned to the sky above them, seeing the faint light of Kingdom Hearts breaking through the storm clouds, illuminating the Grey Area once more.

"Ugh, great." she muttered, keeping a wary eye on the Diviner. Her eyes caught his hands gripping his arms tightly in a personal restraint; was he trying to cling onto his sanity?

_Good luck with that_. The Nymph thought dryly, backing away cautiously.

She took another step back as the beserker growled; he bared his fangs, stained red from what she assumed to be her blood.

"_Wait_..." the beserker rasped.

He must have heard her, despite the effort it took to keep her boots silent on the floor. Damn his animalistic senses. Not wanting to be pounced upon, the Nymph did not move, glancing between Kingdom Hearts and the blue-haired man before her.

A few deep breaths later, Saix opened his eyes to reveal his usual golden irises, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"My apologies."

"_Apologies_." Larxene repeated with a scoff. "Your apologies mean _nothing_."

Just _what_ were you doing with me?" she demanded, sending a death glare at the now sane beserker.

"Perhaps _I_ should be the one asking you that. Though I understand you were not in a state of mind to be making conscious decisions."

"What?"

Saix cleared his throat, fixing his ruffled hair in one wave of a hand. "_You_ were the initiator of that situation, Twelve."

At this, Larxene burst out laughing, earning herself a questioning look from the Diviner. "I don't _think_ so~" she sang, waggling a finger at Saix. "If I remember correctly - and I _do_ - it was _your_ hand on _my_ body."

"If only to lead you back to bed." countered the Diviner.

The Nymph's lips curled in a triumphant smirk. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

It took a moment for Saix to realize what she had meant; but as it dawned on him, his look of indifference quickly turned into an annoyed frown. "Very..._impressive_, Twelve." he said dryly.

Larxene's smirk did not last long as her mouth began filling up with blood from her wound; she could not stop some of it trickling down her chin like some macabre version of saliva.

Saix didn't miss it, even in the pale moonlight. "Come here."

The Nymph could only glare at him questioningly, unable to speak.  
>"That was <em>my<em> doing, was it not? That would also make it _my_ responsibility to deal with."

Suspicious, but not about to disobey an order when she got one, Larxene stepped forward slowly, keeping a steady glare at the Diviner as she did so.

Gently, yet firmly, he grasped her chin with a hand and muttered "_cure_", casting a tell-tale green light in his palm.

An eternity of silence seemed to pass between the two before it was broken.

Even after her mouth had been emptied, the Nymph could only ask "Why?"

Saix's golden eyes met her own calmly, gleaming in the light.

"My apologies mean nothing to you."

* * *

><p>DONE.<p>

Halfway through writing this...I realized by the time the Organization even glimpses Kingdom Hearts, LARXENE IS DEAD, thus defeating the purpose of this fic. OH WELL. xDD review anyway ?


End file.
